Coronary heart disease (CHD) and depression are highly prevalent and co-morbid public health problems that result in substantial excess morbidity and mortality. Hopelessness has been well associated with the presence of depression in individuals with physical illness, and has been identified as an important predictor of increased morbidity and mortality in a number of illnesses. However, little research has been done to describe the prevalence, severity, and impact of hopelessness symptoms among people in the post-myocardial infarction (MI) recovery period. The overall purpose of the proposed research is to describe symptoms of hopelessness and depression following an MI, and to describe the relationships among hopelessness symptoms, cardiac rehabilitation exercise adherence, and physical functioning post-Ml. Specific aims of the proposed project are: (1) to describe the prevalence and severity of hopelessness symptoms and depressive symptoms among post-MI patients at 3 months after hospital discharge, and (2) to describe the relationships among hopelessness symptoms, cardiac rehabilitation exercise adherence, and physical functioning in post- MI patients at 3 months after hospital discharge. This study will be foundational for developing a program of nursing intervention research postdoctorally, focusing on structured behavioral strategies to prevent symptoms of hopelessness and depression post-MI and to promote cardiac rehabilitation exercise adherence and optimal physical functioning of the MI patient who is experiencing hopelessness and/or depressive symptoms.